


Christmas Carols

by hypothetical_otters



Category: Reluctant Persuaders (BBC Radio)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Song Joe is playing is Basden's version of Oh Holy Night as performed on Tim Key's Late Night Poetry Programme Christmas Special (should anyone want to listen- http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/b06sddm9 )</p>
    </blockquote>





	Christmas Carols

**Author's Note:**

> Song Joe is playing is Basden's version of Oh Holy Night as performed on Tim Key's Late Night Poetry Programme Christmas Special (should anyone want to listen- http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/b06sddm9 )

“Oh holy night, the stars are brightly shining it is the night of our dear saviours birth...”  
Joe was playing the guitar in the living room. it’s not something he normally does, it’s only in the pub where he knows (or at least assumes) Teddy isn’t, but he’s had a bit to drink and it is Christmas after all. He isn’t playing the song like anyone normally sings the carols, he’s changed the tune a little bit, and he’s playing the guitar and bluesed the tune up a bit. Teddy much prefers Joe’s version to any other version he’s ever heard, and wishes that Joe would play the guitar more at home.


End file.
